Adivinhação
A Adivinhação é uma habilidade das bruxas e híbridos de bruxa para obter uma visão do futuro, do presente e do passado. As bruxas costumam usar esse poder para prever eventos catastróficos do futuro e ler os últimos acontecimentos. Este poder foi praticado através de uma variedade de meios, como cartões de tarô, pendulos, espelhos, bolas de cristal, folhas de chá, leitura de palma, ossos, runas, sangue, visões e alguns envolvem contato com Os Espíritos e Os Ancestrais. Psicografia A''' Escrita Automática''' ou a psicografia é a habilidade psíquica que permite que uma pessoa produza palavras escritas sem escrever conscientemente. As palavras são reivindicadas a partir de uma fonte subconsciente, espiritual ou sobrenatural. Em Friday Night Bites, Bonnie estava obcecada com três números e continuou pensando e escrevendo inconscientemente 8, 14 e 22 nas páginas de seu caderno em vez de ouvir a lição. Esses números provaram ser proféticos quando o cadáver do professor William Tanner foi encontrado no estacionamento escolar perto do prédio número 8. Um dos carros estacionados tinha 14 na matrícula e 22 era o número do estacionamento onde o cadáver foi encontrado. Esta ocorrência provou que a escrita automática pode ser inconscientemente ativada e usada para prever eventos. Na Heart Shaped Box, as bruxas das Irmãs Coven usaram a escrita automática para espionar a conversa privada entre Davina Claire e Kol Mikaelson, ligando sua consciência à Mão da Glória, evocando o espírito de Kol Mikaelson. Clarividência A''' Precognição''' é uma habilidade psíquica e uma forma de adivinhação para obter visões através da força da vontade, que às vezes permite que os olhos do profeta se tornem de cor branca ou azul. Esse poder, é claro, é dominado mais poderosamente por videntes, mas é acessível a todas as bruxas através da pratica, feitiços e rituais se elas sabem como desencadear a visão. Exemplos notáveis de previsão são visões obtidas por meio da localização ou das profecias, como a feita pela ex- regente Josephine LaRue a Hayley Marshall-Kenner, alertando-a sobre as sombras que ameaçam seu futuro (Dahlia); ou a previsão de que a vidente Alexis fez a destruição da família Mikaelsons. Bonnie Bennett é conhecida por ter previsto vários eventos, desde a morte de Heath Ledger até a eleição de Obama, até a premonição da chegada de Damon Salvatore na cidade. Em ''An Old Friend Calls'', o atual Regente Vincent Griffith recebeu uma visão enviada pelos Ancestrais no esconderijo da bala de carvalho branco. Durante essa visão, os olhos do homem palideceram e viram exatamente onde estava a bala de carvalho branco. Hidromancia A Hidromancia é uma habilidade de adivinhação para obter visões por meio de água ou outros líquidos. A bruxa extremamente poderosa, Dahlia , usou o sangue coletado em uma tigela de pedra para espionar seus inimigos. Ariane , uma bruxa das Irmãs , mergulhou junto com Elijah Mikaelson em uma piscina para criar um link com o Vampiro Original e ler sua mente, bem como vislumbrar seu passado e futuro em questão de segundos. Localização Este tipo de adivinhação é generalizada entre as bruxas em todo o mundo e parece ser um dos feitiços de adivinhação mais utilizados. Ao usar um mapa e um item pessoal, uma bruxa pode localizar o local exato onde um objeto, uma pessoa ou o que quer que seja desejado são localizados. Às vezes, essa ação exige um encantamento falado ou para o uso de velas ou outros agentes que ajudem a concentração da bruxa, às vezes eles só precisam de um mapa e areia ou sangue (da pessoa ou parente que estão rastreando) para serem descartados no mapa e isso vai se mover magicamente para o ponto do alvo quando o feitiço é cantado. No entanto, os feitiços do localizador podem ser bloqueados usando feitiços de camuflagem igualmente poderosos, evitando que a localização do alvo seja encontrada. Às vezes, a bruxa pode ver a localização que hospeda seu alvo em sua mente como uma visão, especialmente se é uma bruxa poderosa, como Freya Mikaelson . Kol Mikaelson é um ótimo rastreador e inventou-se alguns métodos avançados para localizar facilmente alguém, como demonstrado em An Old Friend Calls. Mediunidade A capacidade psíquica de ver, falar e interagir com fantasmas e espíritos. Muitas bruxas em ambas as séries mostraram ter esse poder, outras bruxas menos experientes geralmente recorriam um feitiço ou um ritual conhecido como Séance, onde o falecido é convocado dentro de um círculo de sal ou giz, geralmente usando um objeto pessoal do espírito a ser convocado . Alguns humanos, conhecidos como médiuns , em condições particulares (ou seja, experiências de quase-morte ou ressuscitados) adquiriram essa habilidade que lhes permitem interagir com fantasmas assim como as bruxas. Tabuleiro Ouija Um tabuleiro Ouija é um quadro impresso com letras, números e outros sinais, aos quais um planchette ou indicador móvel aponta, supostamente em resposta a perguntas de pessoas em sessão. É um tema recorrente nos livros, onde Elena Gilbert e Bonnie McCullough usaram um para se comunicar com entidades espirituais. Osteomancia A Osteomancia é um conjunto de habilidades de adivinhação que usam ossos, sejam animais ou humanos, para obter visões proféticas de eventos passados ou futuros. Dahlia utilizou uma tigela de ossos para dizer que Esther transformou seus filhos em monstros estéril através do feitiço de vampirismo, a fim de prejudicá-la por levar Freya. Pêndulo O Pêndulo é uma jóia ou um cristal pendurado em um fio ou uma corrente que oscila sobre uma superfície, um mapa ou uma pessoa e a bruxa desenha as respostas dos balanços do pêndulo. Em Tangled Up In Blue, Sabine usa um pêndulo para descobrir o sexo do filho de Hayley . Freya usou um pêndulo para detectar Rebekah durante um feitiço de localização, fazendo magicamente balançar um grande marcador em alguns mapas, sem sucesso devido a um poderoso feitiço contador que estava escondendo o corpo de Rebekah. Em Heart Shaped Box, Freya voltou a usar seu grande pêndulo especial para rastrear Aurora de Martel , girando o objeto sobre um mapa ao executar o feitiço. Teimancia A Tasseomancia, também conhecido como Teimancia ou "leitura de folhas de chá" é uma prática antiga que se originou no Oriente. Esta prática consiste na interpretação do padrão que as folhas de chá formam dentro de uma xícara depois de beber chá e tirar das respostas proféticas. Em They All Asked For You, o vidente Ruben Morris fingiu ler folhas de chá para Rebeca e Marcel, quando na verdade ele havia envenenado suas bebidas para matar a anfitrião de Rebekah . Cartas de Tarô Existem 78 cartas de tarô em um baralho de tarô com duas partes: Arcanos Maiores e Arcanos Menores. O baralho de tarô mais popular usado hoje é o "Rider-Waite Deck". Uma maneira simples de usar a adivinhação com cartas de tarô é embaralhar o baralho e fazer uma pergunta sim ou nenhuma. De acordo com Vincent Griffith, os cartões são simbólicos, mas podem ajudar uma bruxa a encontrar pistas comuns. Em Out of the Easy, Vincent Griffith usa um baralho de cartas de tarô para descobrir como Davina Claire matou Kara Nguyen e os membros do seu coven . Em Wild at Heart, a bruxa Ariane usa cartões Tarô para representar cada um dos principais membros da Strix e apontar o traidor, que foi representado pelo cartão "O Enforcado" enquanto os outros eram retratados como "Cavaleiro de Ouros". Em Bag of Cobras, Vincent usou um baralho de tarô para identificar aqueles que estavam aliados com A Hollow entre os convidados na festa de Mikaelsons. Depois de canalizar a energia e infundi-la nas cartas, ele colocou as cartas para uma leitura. Um tema recorrente nas cartas (The Hanged Man, Death, The Magician e Seven of Swords) era uma cobra, dirigindo Vincent e Klaus para alguém identificado com este símbolo. Curiosidades * Os feitiços do localizador podem ser vistos como uma forma comum de adivinhação. * A adivinhação foi vista pela primeira vez no episódio Friday Night Bites, quando Bonnie, sem saber, prevê a morte do treinador Tanner usando os números 8, 14 e 22. * As Cartas de Tarô que Vincent estava usando no Cemitério Lafayette era uma variação do Tarot do convés de Marselha, um famoso convento francês; Isso é apropriado, uma vez que as bruxas de Nova Orleans têm traços de sangue francês nas veias e muitas vezes falam crioulo francês durante seus rituais. Referências Categoria:Poderes Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Bruxaria Categoria:Híbridos Categoria:Sifonadores Categoria:Sobrenatural